


Echoes of Silence

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, More Characters/Relationships to be Added, More tags to follow, PWP, Relationship Status: It's Complicated, the plot will follow lmao, when i finally figure out where i want this to go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carlos now drives for Renault, Max is at the big boy Red Bull team. The Toro Rosso days will never come back, but Max and Carlos can't seem to let go completely.





	Echoes of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter is basically PWP, because I haven't quite figured out where I want this to go yet. But it is going somewhere. Also shout out to The Weeknd, for supplying me with music to write this kind of stuff to. (the title is also from a song of his)  
> Also, for the sake of the story, let's pretend Carlos lives in Monaco as well.

Faintly aware of the boiling kettle on the stove, Carlos was staring out of the window of his Monaco apartment. The sun had not come up yet, but the first signs of her arrival could be seen on the horizon: layers of pink and purple were pushing the night sky away. Carlos grabbed a cup, put a teabag in it and poured hot water over it. Sighing, he sat down by his small square kitchen table, taking his phone and opening Instagram to scroll mindlessly. 

Carlos couldn’t remember when it had started, but he did know that his insomnia had been getting worse lately. He probably should get it checked out, because he doubted that his team would be happy to put a fatigued driver in an F1 car. Somehow, he liked it a little bit, sure, the fatigue was not ideal, but afternoon naps were invented for a reason. What he liked most of all though was feeling like he experienced life on another level. Like now, sipping on his tea while everybody was still asleep and the sun was slowly rising. Existence felt more real, more intense, more cherished. Suddenly his phone buzzed.

**Max: Still awake?**

Carlos smiled, knowing that Max sometimes also experienced those sleepless nights. On the road, they’d often shared those stolen hours. First talking about everything and nothing, but soon crossing intimate boundaries, being able to say things in the quiet night that you couldn’t say in broad daylight. Carlos couldn’t really remember how those moments of conversation had turned into kissing and fucking in the showers of anonymous hotel rooms, but he did remember how it felt. When Max left Toro Rosso it had all faded slightly, and even more so when Carlos had gone to Renault. Something stayed between them though, and sometimes they couldn’t ignore the magnetic pull anymore.

**Carlos: si, thinking about me? ;)**

Maybe this was one of those moments, where the attraction was so strong that somehow, they both couldn’t sleep. Perhaps it was pure coincidence. Carlos didn’t know and didn’t really care either, all he could think of now was getting Max as quickly as possible to his flat. 

**Max: a bit, can I come over?**

Carlos chuckled at that, Max was really not the guy to waste words, yet he couldn’t fully admit his intentions either. He bet Max wasn’t even waiting for his answer, probably already putting his shoes on and looking for his permanently misplaced keys. 

**Carlos: si ;)**

Max didn’t even answer that text anymore, confirming Carlos’ suspicions. They had done this so often that there really was no point anymore in performing some long-stretched ritual. Carlos got up, cleaned up the kitchen a bit so he didn’t just have to sit on the couch and wait for Max. 

When the doorbell rang, Carlos buzzed him in and waited for Max with the door to his flat open. He was expecting the sound of the elevator to signal Max’s arrival, but instead the door from the staircase flew open, which surprised Carlos because he lived on the sixth floor. 

“Wow, you took the stairs, is pornhub down or what?” Carlos teasingly said to a quite heavily panting Max, who was leaning against the doorframe. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Max replied, closing the door and walking over to Carlos, pushing him against the nearest wall. Max started kissing his neck, lightly biting before whispering in his ear:

“You know I just want you, Chili.” Carlos shuddered, grabbing Max’ shirt and pulling him even closer, roaming his hands over his back. He wondered how Max had this kind of power over him, one touch, one word and he turned like butter in his hands. Max kissed him and it nearly turned insufferable, the desire he felt burning hot under his skin. Max bit his lip and pushed tighter against him.

“you’re driving me crazy, Max,” Carlos whispered, his words interspersed with soft moans caused by Max’s hands pulling lightly on his hair. 

“No, you are driving me crazy,” Max replied, pulling on Carlos’ shirt and dragging him to the couch. Carlos took off his shirt and so did Max before he pushed him quite roughly onto the couch, getting on top of Carlos. Max kissed him with a fervor that often made Carlos wonder if it was reserved solely for him, or if Max approached everybody with such intensity. He didn’t have much room to think though, with Max sucking on his neck and the weight of his body on him claiming all the space in his head. 

Max kissed him again before he stood up and took all his clothes off. The early morning sunlight had started illuminating the room and in this transition phase between night and day Carlos found himself looking fondly at Max. Max, who was now fully naked, his hand loosely wrapped around his hard cock, staring intensely back at Carlos. Filled with a feeling of – what was it, longing, lust, love or just sheer bliss to be alive, Carlos did not know. Max could always ground him like this, bring him down to earth and remind him of the raw pleasure of sensuality. 

Carlos got on his knees in front of Max, overwhelmed with the desire to make him feel exactly the same way. He kissed the inside of Max’s knee, working his way up to the spot on his thigh that always made him shiver. 

“Chili please,” Max whined, unable to control his hands from curling into Carlos’ hair, knowing Carlos loved that. Carlos stroked Max’s cock, kissing it softly before taking the tip into his mouth, making Max moan loudly and tug on his hair a little harder. Tentatively, Carlos took more of Max in his mouth, closing his eyes and focusing on how everything felt and the sounds Max was making. 

“You look so pretty like this,” Max said, slowly pulling out of Carlos’ mouth. He yanked on Carlos’ hair, signaling him to stand up. Carlos obeyed him and softly kissed Max’s lips. Max however, still seemed full of his previous energy. Pushing Carlos once more against the wall, trying to consume every part of his body with his own, kissing, biting, pushing – nothing seemed to be enough, and Carlos knew they wouldn’t even make it to the bedroom. 

It was no surprise when Max pushed him onto the floor and he sat on his hands and knees on the rug, waiting for Max to grab what they needed. Max leant over him, kissing and biting his neck while he prepared him with his fingers. 

“Please Max,” Carlos begged. Max bit his neck and pushed his fingers deeper inside.

“Please what, Carlos?” Max replied in a faux innocent tone of voice. Carlos could hear a condom being opened and he pushed his hips backwards.

“Please fuck me, Max,” Carlos whined, desperately rubbing himself against Max. Max guided himself inside Carlos, slowly and uncharacteristically gentle, his hand stroking Carlos’ back. Carlos felt Max put his head on his back, kissing his neck softly, sighing deeply as if he had to prepare himself for what was to come. Slowly, Max started moving, grabbing Carlos’ waist and telling him how incredible he felt. 

Max was fucking him softly and it was not enough. Carlos needed more, faster, harder, he didn’t care, all he knew was that there was a discrepancy between what he desired and what he felt. He let out a low, frustrated moan and Max dug his nails into his skin and pushed harder into him. Somehow, they could communicate by sounds what they couldn’t even put into words. 

Max’ thrusts became frantic and the words he whispered onto Carlos’ neck became increasingly incoherent. He told him how good he felt, how he’d never felt this amazing, how he never wanted this to stop. At a certain point Max grabbed his hair and pulled on it, whispering in Carlos’ ear that he was his. 

Suddenly Max pulled out and Carlos turned onto his back, Max placed his hands on either side of his head and slowly entered him again. Carlos loved being fucked like this, being able to look at Max, his eyes closed as he thrust into him with concentration, steadily increasing the intensity. A stripe of sunlight fell into the room, right onto Max, illuminating the sweat that was dripping down his chest. 

Carlos thought how he looked like a god like that. Then Max opened his eyes and stared at him. “Touch yourself,” he commanded. Carlos obeyed and stroked himself, feeling his orgasm nearing. Max thrust into him with an intensity that reminded him only of racing. Carlos let out a moan, half frustrated by how it was never enough and came right at that moment, Max following seconds later. 

Max pulled out and laid down on his back next to Carlos. 

“You drive me insane sometimes, you know that?” Max asked, panting heavily. 

“I know,” Carlos replied. 

They laid on the floor for a while, becoming increasingly aware of their painful knees. Carlos stared at the ceiling before closing his eyes, enjoying how the small ray of sunlight fell on his body, appreciating the moment. Suddenly Max got up. 

“Can I take a shower?” he asked, stretching out his hand to help Carlos get up as well. 

“Of course,” Carlos replied, smiling softly at Max, “you know the way,” he added. Max grabbed his arm and kissed him quickly, but passionately before he walked off to the bathroom. Carlos walked to his bedroom, fell onto his bed and crawled underneath the sheets, suddenly aware of how good the cool cotton felt against his body. He could hear the shower in the background, a comforting sound that finally allowed him to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> 


End file.
